The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage, and more particularly to optimizing standby database memory for post failover operation.
Storing and maintaining data is important on a small scale (e.g., a homeowner keeping tax records), medium scale (e.g., companies of all sizes), and large scale (e.g., the United States government). A key component in data maintenance is data backup. Some databases utilize a HADR (High Availability Disaster Recovery) system as a means of maintaining data. In a HADR environment, log data is shipped continuously from a primary database to a standby database and reapplied to the standby database so that the two databases are kept synchronized. In the event the primary database fails, the workload of the primary database is taken over by the standby database. This process is known as failover.